goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608
'Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 EDCP ' is a British-Irish GoAnimate user known for her huge fan of Naruto. She has more than 7,000 views and 60 Subscribers on YouTube. Her Video Character Elimination:Rant on that Episode 1 , which got panned by MarioLeopoldSam Roblox for Ranting on Code Lyoko. How she got her name? The reason why her name is Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 is because her favorite character (Hidan) is immortal. She used another word (Dreamy) and repeated it twice. (Dreamy + Dreamy + Immortal = Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1) Kirby Loopsy imposters She is known for making Kirby Loopsy imposters from gaming and media. Not only that but she created 8 Korean Kirby Loopsy imposters named Shin Hyun Won, Choi Sang Woo, Kim Ha Hoon, Song Hyo Jin, Jung Sang Rim, Kang Ji Soo, Sung Eun Yoo, and Park Yong Wook. She has made the most Kirby Loopsy imposters and is still planning more to come. Her most popular Kirby Loopsy imposters are based from the anime Naruto and its sequel, Naruto Shippuden. Past controversies MarioLeopoldSam thinks that she forces people to hate Code Lyoko. MLS R also thinks that she also forces people to hate Kill la Kill. And she owes MarioLeopoldSam Roblox 5 years of GoPremium. This is not true. She has also been Attacked by Patrick1100 Due to making an Execution video out of him and BlueMetalFan1993. Lucky Star Mortal Kombat imposter controversy Sometime unknown, CoolGamer23 added middle names from his game Super Smash Keyboards, to theme them to his parodies. Also, makes grounded videos out of Konata, Kagami, and even Tsukasa. She has also mistaken Kenshi Loopsy's middle name for a Lucky Star character name. It turns out to be named after Leonard Slikk, The Angry German Kid's brother in some parodies. Her Secret * She has a Husbando. She keeps it a Secret, Even from Igor the Mii. (Who was the Influence to DDI1 having an husbando.) Hatred for VGCP, EDCP and UTTP She recently made a video expressing her Opinion on the GoAnimate community. She says that it needs to stop using the "F"-word, because she says that it could offend someone. She has also said that user videos should be out of existence—as it violates Google's Terms of Use. Because of this, she gives the community 1/10. Her Devastating Truth After Experiencing a Hard time Coping with IA, She wrote a Long Apology: A video that offends her A YouTuber called CopperCab (known real person as Michael Kittrell) made a video that offends the Irish and criticizes St Patrick's day for being racist. DDI1 did not approve with the video and got upset by it. The video: Gallery Me if I was a Vocaloid.png|If she was a Vocaloid Yandere CHAAAAAAAN.png|Her fanart of Yandere-chan Don't Ask me!.png|She has a Secret she Doesn't Want to Give out. (She has a Husbando) 13th YT Icon.png|Her YT Icon from 09/28/2015 Me as Sachiko Shinozaki.png|Her Avatar for Halloween 2015 Hinata Hyuga MLG.png|Her MLG Photo of Hinata Hyuga What I look like as an Anime.png|This is what she looks like as an Anime Character OMG This is Weird.png|Her Secret is Revealed Another Artwork of Yandere-Chan.png|Another fan-art of Yandere-Chan Her OCs Kosetsu Ao.png|Kosetsu Ao (亜緒 古雪, Ao Kosetsu) Wagamama Gaki.png|Wagamama Gaki (外記 我が侭, Gaki Wagamama) Kofuku Yomimasu.png|Kofuku Yomimasu (訓益 小福, Yomimasu Kofuku) Uemashita Chi.png|Uemashita Chi (血 植えました, Chi Uemashita) Shinrin Midori.png|Shinrin Midori (緑 森林, Midori Shinrin) Kokoa Kabocha.png|Kokoa Kabocha (南瓜 ココア, Kabocha Kokoa) Funjin Kagayaku.png|Funjin Kagayaku (輝く 粉塵, Kagayaku Funjin) Yurei Bukimina.png|Yurei Bukimina (不気味な 幽霊, Bukimina Yurei) Kosetsu Kujakuishi.png|Kosetsu Kujakuishi (孔雀石 古雪, Kujakuishi Kosetsu) Princess Murasakiiro.png|Princess Murasakiiro (紫色 花咲く, Murasakiiro Hanasaku) Amedama Tankoshoku.png|Amedana Tankoshoku (淡紅色 飴玉, Tankoshoku Amedama) Otome Namaikina.png|Otome Namaikina (生意気な 乙女, Namaikina Otome) Avatars DD1 608 1st Avatar.PNG|Her 1st avatar. DD1 608 2nd Avatar.PNG|Her 2nd avatar. DD1 608 3rd Avatar.PNG|Her 3rd avatar. My_Avatar_on_GoAnimate.png|Her 4th avatar. Halloween Look 2015 (Better version).png|Her Halloween 2015 avatar Category:Female Users Category:Anime Fans Category:2003 births Category:Users with Autism Category:Users who Dislike Fetish Videos Category:Tween Users Category:UTTP Hater Category:Friends of Igor Category:Good girls Category:Vocaloid fans Category:YouTuber Category:Future Teenagers Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Opinion Respecter Category:January births Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Users who respect opinions Category:Yandere Simulator fans Category:Yanderes Category:Otakus Category:Non-Terroists Category:Non-abuser Category:Controversial Users Category:Warren Cook Haters Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:People from Ireland Category:Friends of Pingy Animatronic Category:Users that Find Baby show hate immature